fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick
'''Maverick '''is a 3D Platformer for the Xbox 360 and Wii that was released on November 13, 2009 and was developed by Frontier Unlimited. The story follows a young robot named Maverick who works for the Sigma Corporation and was getting bored of his job. The CEO of the Corporation, Mr. Z, captured Maverick and put him in the outskirts of Sigma City, a large dystopian city full of crime and scum. Maverick must get back to the city and kill Mr. Z before he destroys Sigma City. He uses a blaster that you can upgrade later and a kicking ability. Maverick was a great success spawning Maverick 2: Revolution and Maverick 3: Dark Mafia the next few years, a few spin-off games and a prequel. Story The story follows a young robot named Maverick who works for the Sigma Corporation and was getting bored of his job. The CEO of the Corporation, Mr. Z, captured Maverick and put him in the outskirts of Sigma City, a large dystopian city full of crime and scum. He finds a couple new characters on the way including Legend, an old robot, and a Tiger named Destiny. Mr. Z knew that the young robot knows the way to Sigma City, so he sent out Military Soldiers/Robots to take out Maverick. Maverick must get back to the city and kill Mr. Z before he destroys Sigma City. Gameplay The gameplays is half a traditional 3D Platformer and a Modern 3D Platformer. Maverick can use a blaster form his hands that is similar to Mega Man's blaster. The blaster can be upgraded throughout the game. Marrick also has a kicking ability. Z Stones Z Stones are items you can collect throughout the game. There is over 100 Z Stones in the game. If you collect 45 Z Stones, You can get 3 Bonus levels, Forest Cove, Bandana Creek , and Forest Seek. If you collect 80 Z Stones. You can get a secret blaster, The Golden Blaster, which allows the player fire golden bullets. If they collect all 100 Z Stones. *SPOILER ALERT* An alternative ending allows you to defeat Mr. Z with the body of Ganondorf. Theres also secret 10 Z Stones which dosen't do anything. The way to get these Z Stones is by looking throughout the levels and interact with the NPC's of the game. Levels * Barry's Gas - Homeworld 1 * Forest Creek * Dangerous Jungle * Cactus Branch * Tunnel of Doom * Ice Mokoma * Boss Level: Juggernaut Joe * Family Cottage - Homeworld 2 * Grand Creek * Great Canyon * Jungle Kapes * Alantia * Odos Volcano * Boss Level: Mecha-Death X * Cherry Hill - Homeworld 3 * Kromo Jungle * Ice Cube * Magic Room * Dark Creek * Family Cottage * Sky Deck * Boss Level: AR3-09UY Omega * Maverick's Home - Homeworld 4 * Jerrys Bar * Streets of Thugs * RichPort * X Square * Fight Through The Corp * Boss Level: Mr. Z BONUS * Forest Cove * Bandana Creek * Forest Seek Characters Maverick: protagonist of the game. He's a nice, smart, and shy work robot for the Sigma Corporation. He lives in the poor parts of Sigma City. He was built for military use but was used a work robot instead. Legend: one of the oldest characters in the game. He's a wise and smart character who lived during the Early Years of the Sigma Corporation (back then SigCorp) He was later redeemed worthless and thrown in the outskirts where he now lives as he watches Sigma City become a dystopian city of greed and corruption. Destiny: a female tiger, she navigates with Maverick and Legend. Mr. Z: an unknown character, his origins is not explained til the end of the game. Where he was the son of the original CEO of SigCorp. He's cocky and mean. Modes Campaign Mode This is the basically the story mode for the game. Challenge Mode This is when you battle your own character by doing many different challenges like Time Run and Maverick Kart. This mode can be played up through 1-6 Players (Xbox 360) 2-4 Players (Wii). Online Multiplayer This is when you can battle with players/friends across the world with Xbox Live and can play many different modes like: Time Run, Shoot Em Up, and more. This can be supported through 2-16 Players (Xbox 360) 2-4 Players (Wii) depending on what modes is it. Options This is the mode where you change the gameplay, control format, sound, add cheats, and look at the upgrades you have collected. Sequels The game was a huge success on both versions, spawning a sequel: Maverick 2: Revolution for a release in Fall 2010 and spawned another sequel: Maverick 3: Dark Mafia for a Fall 2011 release. A long-awaited Maverick 4 comes out in November 13, 2014. Spin-offs The series was given a spin-off title called Maverick: Android 28, which takes place 4 months after the events of Maverick 2. The story is about Maverick uncovering secret documents about a legendary android called Android 798-XZA21-694 (Android 28). The game came out in Fall 2012. Prequel The series was given a prequel in the storyline called Maverick: Inferno. Taking place 7 years before Maverick when Maverick was a Miltiary Robot and the war between Jackester. The game came out in Fall 2013. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Fan Games Category:3D Platforming Games